Wake Up Call
by Loony-1995
Summary: Ron comes home from Romania early one morning and sees something he never thought he'd see. His wild temper means he acts on instinct and trouble follows. Will he get away with his crime of passion or will someone catch on? Song fic: Wake Up Call - Maroon 5


I have always wanted to do a song fic where a lover is killed but I, as a reader, have realised that 'My Bloody Valentine' (Good Charlotte) is used a lot. But then I remembered this song and it has the same sort of storyline to it.  
Hope you enjoy and a review would make my day :D  
Lyrics in _italics_! Song-fic to Wake Up Call by Maroon 5.

* * *

_  
__I didn't hear what you were saying.  
I live on raw emotion baby  
I answer questions never maybe  
And I'm not kind if you betray me.  
So who the hell are you to say we  
Never would have made it babe._

Ron smiled as he walked towards his and his girlfriend's flat's door; he had been away for 5 months now, working hard in Romania. Ever since the war had ended, Ron had been working out there studying dragons and working hard to protect them. Harry had wanted Ron to become an auror with him, but it had turned out that Ron's temper and lack of patience meant he failed to get into the academy, even though he was Harry Potter's best friend and "side-kick".  
Ron knew his girlfriend wouldn't know he was coming home; he had been told that he would be needed for 6 months before he had a month's break, but they had allowed him to go home a month earlier. This would be a nice surprise.

Ron gently opened the door, making no sound. He was about to announce his arrival but then he heard his girlfriend giggling...she only did that rarely. He also could hear a deep male voice, a voice he knew but just couldn't name. He kept his sound to a minimum, not wanting to attract any attention. It was coming from the bedroom.

Ron could either bang the door open and scare them to death or quietly walk in and see how long they went before they realised he was glaring at them. But this was Ron. The man with a dragon's temper. 

_If you needed love  
Well then ask for love  
Could have given love  
Now I'm taking love  
And it's not my fault  
Cause you both deserve  
What is coming now  
So don't say a word_

_**BANG!**_

Ron threw the door open and Hermione Granger let out a small scream. Ron stood and glared at the man she was with.

Harry Potter.

Both were in their underwear; it was obvious what they had been getting up too and probably were about to do.

'Ron I-,'

'Shut it mudblood,' Ron sneered. It seemed his eyes were burning with rage and his ears glowed a warning red.

'Look R-,'

'I said "shut it" and don't you _dare_ try and speak to me,' Ron shot an accusing finger at Harry who had just opened his mouth to speak, he quickly shut it.

_Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Don't you care about me? I don't think so.  
Six foot tall, came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore  
Come around here? I don't think so._

'Don't you care mudblood! Think you can just cheat on me, and I won't find out! I'm going to show you how much you've hurt me, mudblood' Ron took a menacingly step towards Hermione, who was now crying.

'Look Ron, ju-,'

Harry said no more. He would never say another word.

Harry Potter was dead.

Hermione put her hand over her mouth to hide her scream. There had been no raised wand, just a flash. She knew Ron had a wild, uncontrollable temper, but she never even dreamed that it was that bad.

'He won't be joining us for the rest of his life,' smirked Ron devilishly.

'R-Ro-,'

'Do you _ever_ listen!' Hermione looked down again, like a naughty puppy; sadly Hermione doubted if she would get away with just a bad look and a 'no'.

_Would have bled to make you happy  
You didn't need to treat me that way  
And now you beat me at my own game  
And now I find you sleeping soundly  
And your lovers screaming loudly  
Hear a sound and hit the ground_

Ron just growled as Hermione followed him down the back stairs. Luckily, for Ron, it was very early on a Sunday morning so no one was up or awake to hear the _thud, thud, thud _of Harry's body as he dragged it down two flights of stone steps. He cast a look back to her; she had thrown on a dressing gown and winced every time Harry's head slammed against a stone step. Ron muttered a spell and the blood that had been caused by Harry's head disappeared and anymore that did trickle out was now invisible; it saved any clearing up afterwards. Ron was not going to go to Azkaban anytime soon.

Ron could guess why she had done it, he was away out of the country for most of the year, but he had told her that she could come with him, they could leave England behind, however she always just said 'no' and maybe Harry had been the reason why. It wasn't the cheating that annoyed him, well it did, but he had never had a problem with cheating; ever since he had starting dating Hermione, he had always had another girl on the go. First it was Lavender, then the twins – not a once though...but there was one occasion... – and then those gossips had spread rumours of Ron and soon every girl was queuing up to be secretly with him and Ron could _never _say no. Unlike Hermione, Ron was smart when it came to cheating; he had never been caught, not even his friends knew of his womanising ways. 

_If you needed love  
Well then ask for love  
Could have given love  
Now I'm taking love  
And it's not my fault  
Cause you both deserve  
What's coming now  
So don't say a word_

Ron carried on dragging the corpse until he reached the shared flat gardens. He stopped when he reached a large tree surrounded by thick bushes.

'Oi, mudblood,' Hermione looked at him. 'You have a choice either you say nothing to anyone about this, make an unbreakable vow and help me or...,' Ron grinned wickedly at her; Hermione knew what he meant. She nodded.

Hermione knew that if she refused he would kill her and she doubted that it would be painless; Harry had got what he 'deserved' and she didn't want to get her karma from Ron.

Between them and their magic, they quickly buried the body and made an unbreakable vow. Ron knew that this wouldn't be able to stay hidden forever but he wasn't going to have Hermione rat on him. If he went down, then so would she; he may have not killed her, like he did Harry, but she would get what was coming to her. 

_Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Don't you care about me? I don't think so.  
Six foot tall  
Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore  
Come around here?  
I don't feel so bad, I don't feel so bad, I don't feel so bad_

Ron smiled as he and Hermione made their way back up to their flat.

It seemed he didn't mind that he had murdered Harry Potter. And now that the crime was done and the corpse hidden, Ron's mind had decreased in anger.

'Look, you can stay here or leave, I don't care.' Ron said out loud as they got back to the flat, he picked up his bags and started to unpack them onto the kitchen table. There was silence for a few minutes until Hermione replied.

'I care about you Ron; I never loved Harry or even liked him in that way, he was just..._there_. If I could take it back I would. I'll leave for a few days and then I might return, I just think it would be best if we could get our heads clear. When do you have to go back?' Hermione said, her tone of voice made her sound unnerved and fine but inside she was a wreck; she had just seen her boyfriend kill a man, the man she had been sleeping with for the last month, and it seemed to her that he didn't care; like to him, Harry Potter was just a small chicken in the way of a powerful dragon. Harry's death was nothing to Ron and Hermione wondered if he would ever regret it.

_I'm so sorry darling  
Did I do the wrong thing?  
Oh, what was I thinking?  
Is his heart still beating?_

'Oh, I'm sorry. Shall I just go and dig him back up and make him jump back into life?' Said Ron sarcastically; he had learnt some legilimency from wise dragons.

Hermione was shocked but said nothing back.

'I don't give a fuck about him, okay? You best pack your bags and leave; I'll speak to you in exactly a month, 8 o'clock here, got that?' Hermione nodded and silently packed her bags. She would go to Ginny's and hopefully forget this morning's events. But she doubted if she ever could. 

_Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Don't you care about me? I don't think so.  
Six foot tall, came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore  
Come around here anymore? I don't feel so bad_

A month had quickly past.

People started to notice that Harry Potter wasn't around anymore, this had sparked a missing man hunt; the body had been found a week ago.

Ron had played his part perfectly; he cried, wept, yelled, said he would hurt whoever had done it, became withdrawn...the list was endless. And the public and, most importantly, aurors believed him. At first, Hermione was a bit shaky, but the aurors just believed that it was down to the fact that Harry "was like a brother to her"; well that was what Ron had told them. She was lucky she had him. Soon she got into it and part of her started to secretly enjoy it; they were fooling the wizarding world.

Then the autopsy had come through; the death coincided with the morning Ron had got back from working in Romania and it turned out that Harry had had sexual intercourse before his death and the body had been found near Ron's flat and the aurors knew of Ron's temper.

The aurors knew if they asked him about he would just lie more. He had already lied and it was obvious Hermione was in on it too, but whether she wanted to be or not, they just didn't know.

They would storm the flat.

* * *

It was exactly a month since the murder, it was 8:30 pm; Ron and Hermione were arguing over the corpse; it seemed Harry created more hate when he was dead than when he was alive.

'THEY GOT THE AUTOPSY RESULTS YESTERDAY! THEY'LL GUESS RON!' Screamed Hermione, she didn't want to go to Azkaban, she wouldn't survive in there. And even though she knew Ron could and maybe he "deserved" it, she didn't want to see him go.

'Look, I really don't care. Aurors are stupid, take Harry for example...' Ron smirked; he really didn't care about some stupid autopsy and what if they found out? He wouldn't care; he'd just make sure the ones who knew the results and the truth kept their mouths shut. 'All that matters is that Potter is dead.' Hermione sensed pure hatred his voice and knew she shouldn't press the point any more. She was about to stomp off into the bathroom when...

'Hermione, get behind me,' Ron had stood up with his wand facing the flat door, his body was tense and all his sense were on full alert.

'Wh-,'

'Don't ask, just do!' Hermione knew something was wrong; she quickly got her wand out and stood behind Ron. 'Shoot to kill.' Hermione was about to ask why, but then she found out.

Aurors.

The first aurors were all over six foot and they probably thought they were going to catch the two off guard, but Ron was _never_ off guard.

He just shot, not caring who he hit, just that he hit. For the first few seconds, Hermione froze not knowing what to do, but then a curse nearly missed her and she snapped into action. She knew that their situation couldn't get any worse or better, so killing them wouldn't change a thing.

'BACK! GET TO BEDRO- BASTARD!' Ron stopped mid-sentence as a curse of some kind shaved his head; that auror would not be going back home.

Now, the second wave was arriving, but they had a problem. The doorway, stairs and surrounding carpet were full of dead aurors.

Hermione turned and ran to the place that all of this had started and stood behind the door until Ron backed in. He flicked his wand and protected the door from the curses. It seemed he was enjoying this; a huge smirk was over his face and eyes full of cruel joy.

'Wha-,'

'Hermione say nothing, just jump.' Ron had had enough of her questions and was now walking towards the window. 'No, you idiot! Why would I kill myself now!'

Hermione was about to question, but then thought better of it. She just took Ron's large hand and they jumped.

_Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Don't you care about me? I don't think so.  
Six foot tall, came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore  
No, he won't come around here. I don't feel so bad._

'Erm, sir?'

'What Gray?' Said the auror in charge of this mission; he had expect this to be an in-out job but somehow Weasley had known about it, did they have a rat, or what that man just smart and aware? He didn't believe the latter to be true.

'You won't be-,'

'Spit it out man!'

'Dragon-up-sky-fly,' was all Hopkins got, but he understood.

'DOWN MEN!' Hopkins yelled to his aurors as a blast of fire shot across the ground.

* * *

'WOOOO. HOW YOU LIKE ME NOW?' Yelled Ron as he thumped Hades on the neck. 'WELL DONE BOY!' Hades roared; he did enjoy killing.

Hermione didn't see what had just happened and still couldn't believe she was on a dragon...again.

They had jumped and had hit a hard object, Hermione thought she was dead, but then had heard Ron talking to something. Hades. Hermione thought she was now in hell and that her boyfriend was just friendly with the ruler. Ron had told her to open her eyes and to stop being a wimp; she had quickly shut them again. Ron had complained when he had had to get her seated and when he was, she just held onto him with all of her might; she trusted him, but not flying or dragons.

She felt the dragon circle and the wind slap her face like a brick wall; she buried it into Ron's muscular back. Soon the hypnotic rhythm of Hades' wings and the soothing smell of Ron sent her to sleep.

* * *

'Sir?' Asked Gray nervously shaking Hopkins...no answer. He checked his commander's pulse...none. Gray risked a huge smile, he didn't care that this man was dead; in fact he wanted to thank Ronald Weasley and his dragon. Hopkins was a bastard.

Gray checked all of the bodies that he could; some hadn't ducked in time and were now just charcoal or ash; some had a very weak pulse. And by the time help did arrive and the aurors from the block of flats' stairs got down, Gray was the only one on the ground to survive. He smiled again; he didn't like his fellow aurors, they teased him, said he was a wimp, pathetic, stupid, the list of nasty names was endless; they bullied him.

Doesn't karma work in mysterious ways?

* * *

Ron knew he couldn't keep on running, but he would do it until he was caught.  
He had friends in many different places, many of them worked on other dragon reserves; they didn't care that he was a "malicious murderer"; they didn't personally know Harry Potter and really didn't care about his "important services to the wizarding world", Ron was their friend. They would continue to help and hide him until the game of cat and mouse was up.  
All of Ron's secret flings agreed too, they all would help him when they could; if Ron – and that stupid Hermione know-it-all Granger – needed food or a place to stay, he could have it. They would help him run until he could run no more. But they knew that man had stamina.

Hermione had no choice but to stay with Ron; she was now nearly as deep in this as he was. Truthfully, she wanted to be in it; she was with Ron. They would, _had_, to keep on going and it seemed that Ron really did not give a damn about how many they had killed and whenever she mentioned it, he would just smile and say nothing.

All that mattered to Ron was that Harry Potter and a bunch of arsehole aurors were dead. He wouldn't give up. He couldn't...


End file.
